


Nail Polish Remover

by iamnotalizard



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Gen, what the actual hell did i write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:45:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotalizard/pseuds/iamnotalizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking back, Patrick really should have just walked straight out of the bus when he realized it smelled like a nail salon. But no. No, he had to try to understand the enigma that is Pete Wentz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nail Polish Remover

    Looking back, Patrick really should have just walked straight out of the bus when he realized it smelled like a nail salon. But no. No, he had to try to understand the enigma that is Pete Wentz.

    “What the hell are you doing?” Patrick asked. Nail files, cotton balls, Q-tips, and what looked like rubbing alcohol dominated the table, some fallen to the floor.

    “I am making everyone’s hands pretty!” Pete said, grinning madly. Patrick looked over at Andy, who looked annoyed and defeated. Pete lifted up Andy’s hand, to reveal-

    “You painted his nails pink?”

    “It’s fuschia.” Pete huffed, “And you’re next. I have blue, and green, and turquoise, and purple, and lavender, and violet, and hot pink, and red, and blood orange, and normal orange, and yellow, and then I have ones with sparkles, but I’m saving those for Joe-”

    “Pete,” Now Patrick could see that Pete’s nails were all different colors, and it looked like his toes were painted too, “Where the hell did you get all this nail polish?”

    Pete looked up from the makeup bag that was full to the brim with different bottles of nail polish, “Bought some, found some, was given some, doesn’t matter, I’m gonna paint everyone’s nails!” Patrick rolled his eyes, because there was no way that Pete was getting within five feet of his hands with fucking pink nail polish. He told Pete this.

    His nails ended up being half blood orange (“Oh my god, Pete, stop being so pretentious, it’s fucking red.”) and bright purple.

“See!” Pete said, twisting the bottle of the finish coat closed, “They’re so pretty!” He lifted his foot up on to the table, “And we match!”

And yes, Patrick’s hands did match Pete’s toes, but that didn’t make this any better. Patrick spent the better part of that day trying to pick and chew the paint off, without biting his nails down, but the finishing coat Pete put on was made out of the tears of orphan children or something equally heart breaking that was used in black magic, because by the time they had to go on stage there were only a few chips.

“I can fix that after the show!” Pete chirped during sound check when he noticed Patrick picking at it. Pete’s nails were still in pristine conditions, shiny and barely scruffed up. Joe had gotten fed up with them after ten minutes, and spent at least three hours trying to scrape the sparkly green coat off his fingers with a butter knife. Andy just went with it. Honestly, no one knew where, or how, Pete managed to hide all the shit he used to do their nails within the ten minutes that they spent all laughing at each other.

The show wasn’t that bad. The nail polish didn’t interfere with playing anything, it was just annoying. Most kids were too busy being hysteric and screaming to notice it anyways. There was no meet and greet, so they went back to the bus. Still sweaty and hazing from being on stage, Pete pulls Patrick to the couch.

“I can redo them now. Oh, how about I make them teal! Teal’s a good color, right? Yeah, let’s make ‘em teal!” He exclaimed, running off to Narina or wherethefuckever he hides all his stuff. All Patrick wanted right now was to sleep, shower and maybe have a smoothie, not necessarily in that order, so he just stayed put, and closed his eyes, as Pete painted his nails again. After they dried, Pete helped him back to his bunk -to Pete’s bunk, not Patrick’s- and curled himself around him. He drifted off questioning why he even put up with Pete in the first place.

Over a few days, Pete managed to paint Patrick’s fingernails at least nine times, his toes seven. The number of times he painted his own nails were uncountable. It seemed every time he disappeared into his bunk, or a bathroom he came out with a different shade on his fingers or feet. The bus constantly smelled like a teenage girls bedroom after a slumber party, and there were multiple stains of neon on the floor and couch. However, it was a change from the normal black, and it keep Pete busy and out of their hair, and he had finally learned to control his urges to paint everyone’s nails, so the let it slide, and allowed him to do whatever he pleased. (Still no one knew who, or where, he was getting all the new nail polish, it was a mystery of the universe, it seemed.) Joe’s sparkles had fallen off, Andy’s fushia nails had chipped so much that Pete removed it himself because it physcially pained him to see nails in such bad condition. Patrick was the only one who either let Pete touch him with nail polish, or Pete had just given up on anyone else.

He wished he minded as much as he did. Really. It wasn’t that he liked it, he started pciking it off about five minutes after Pete finishes, but he didn’t mind it. During interviews, it gave him something to do while the questions were aimed at Pete, it turned into a habbit, and -though he hated to admit it- his nails did look bitching painted red.

(“I know all, I see all, I am the king of fashion and accessories.” Pete had said one day. Patrick decided to be nice, and not point out that he was wearing sun glasses inside, and a tee shirt that looked like it had been tye-died with blood and piss. Patrick deserved an award, really.)

So, Patrick let Pete paints his nails, and toes, and try to put eyeshadow on him (stupid fucking Ryan Ross) and play with his hair. It wasn’t so bad, really. Maybe if he grew out of his makeup phase, Pete would let Patrick paint his nails too.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I wrote I have no idea if its considered peterick I have no idea why I wrote this all I know is that nail polish smell is addictive and I love it


End file.
